História de Nós Dois
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: [Neji x Naruto Sasuke x Naruto]Corações enamorados, paixões e orgulho. Quando se rompe a barreira é impossível retornar ao que era antes...


**Título da fic: **História de Nós Dois.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Casal:** Neji x Naruto

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon / Comédia ! Õ.o

**Autora: **Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta**: Yume Vy

História de Nós Dois 

**Aiko Hosokawa**

Primeiro Ato: Neji e Naruto.

Konoha ainda estava em construção, o recente ataque minou as forças da vila, reduzindo-a a metade do que havia antes...

O jovem de longos cabelos castanho-escuro treinava incansavelmente em meio à floresta. Os golpes acertavam o ar enquanto monitorava tudo ao redor... Bom, pelo menos tentava. A verdade é que desde que perderá a luta para Naruto, Neji estava distraído, acabara de errar o número de pássaros que estavam nas árvores e eles voaram para longe devido ao barulho que provocou...

"Eram oito e não sete...". Disse baixinho, olhando para as aves no céu.

"Eu não acredito que errei!". Apertou o pulso, cerrando levemente os olhos, desfazendo seu Byakugan.

Sempre, sempre era a mesma coisa! Aquela figura não saia de mente. Aquele idiota loiro que lhe vencerá. Como? Como permitirá que aquilo ocorresse? Um gênio perdendo para um fracassado? Mas o que mais incomodava eram aquelas palavras ditas no fim da luta...

Realmente as pessoas podem mudar... Aprendeu isso da maneira mais difícil. E agora sentia na pele a sua própria mudança.

"Não quero ficar pensando nisso!" Disse em tom irritado, ativando seu Byakugan percorrendo toda a extensão da área ao redor.

De pronto surpreendeu-se! Não havia notado antes, mas aquele loiro se aproximava do local onde treinava, ele estava muito próximo, mais alguns passos e um entrariam no campo de visão do outro.

Ficou sem reação e não se moveu.

Naruto andava distraído, queria treinar um pouco, mas Kakashi estava em uma missão e não queria ficar com Sasuke e Sakura. Os dois pareciam estar se entendendo e às vezes sentia-se deslocado quando estava entre eles.

Parou atônico! A sua frente havia uma clareira sem vegetação alguma, bem no meio dela estava Neji parado olhando em sua direção.

"_Será uma boa idéia chegar perto?"._ Pensava o loiro sem saber o que fazer.

"Qual o problema? Vai ficar ai no meio da mata olhando feito um garotinho assustado?" O moreno não sabia porque estava provocando, parecia que ainda não conseguia controlar sua língua.

"Quêêê?". Grita o garoto ao mesmo tempo em que começa a correr em direção ao outro. Naruto pára a três passos do outro, aponta o indicador esquerdo para o nariz do convencido Neji.

"Pra alguém que perdeu pra mim, cê ta muito convencido!". Grita muito irritado.

"Minha derrota foi apenas um engano... Te subestimei, apenas isso". O moreno cruza os braços fechando os olhos.

"Seu...". Naruto diz entre os dentes.

Nesse instante o loiro investiu contra o outro, fechando o pulso esquerdo guiando velozmente para a face branquinha do Hyuuga. Com agilidade, Neji defendeu-se, desviando o pulso do outro, fazendo-o passar direto.

"_Ele quase me atingiu! Não posso baixar a guarda!_". Pensou olhando para o loiro.

Naruto sorriu, realmente a defensiva daquela técnica era muito boa!

"Estou realmente precisando treinar. O que acha? É mais eficiente do que fazê-lo sozinho". Naruto falou confiante olhando para o outro ninja.

Então o moreno tomou posição de defesa, curvando as pernas colocando a esquerda a frente, também colocou as mãos na frente do corpo mantendo-as abertas com os dedos mirados para cima.

"Vem...". Disse com meio sorriso nos lábios.

... E o loiro foi.

Uma longa seqüência de golpes teve início. Defesas e ataques. O primeiro a ir ao chão foi Naruto, que logo se levantou. Depois de algum tempo foi a vez do outro levar um golpe, mas sem cair. Afastaram-se, sorriram mutuamente e novamente se atacaram com ferocidade.

E assim se passou toda à tarde. O sol já se punha, pintando o céu de alaranjado, espalhando também sua luz dourada no horizonte. Os jovens ninjas arfavam exaustos ainda em posição de combate.

"Ahhhh! Eu preciso de Ramem1!". Naruto falou desfazendo a posição, ouvindo o próprio estômago roncar.

"Também estou com fome...". Neji tinha que admitir, há muito não tinha um treino tão pesado e tinha que repor as energias.

"Ahhhhhh... Então vamos para a barraca!". O loiro disse empolgado, indo em direção ao outro para seguirem para seu destino.

"Sim, a idéia é boa!". Concordou assim que o outro passou a seu lado, começando a caminhar com ele.

Ambos pararam de repente, olhando para frente em silêncio. Após longos segundos entreolharam-se com interrogações nos olhos e faces... Era no mínimo estranho estarem juntos!

"O que estamos esperando? Vamos comer!". Naruto disse empolgado, sorrindo e começando a correr.

Neji apenas sorriu e foi atrás, aquele garoto tinha energia demais!

_**oooOOOooo**_

Já haviam chegado, ambos os jovens comiam enquanto conversavam, falando na vila, das lutas, da Quinta Hokage. Em um momento Naruto reparou, o outro sorria. Nunca o tinha visto sorrindo e tinha que admitir que ele ficava ainda mais lindo assim.

Por outro lado, o moreno achava a situação muito estranha, mas prazerosa, era bom ficar ao lado daquele que não saia de seus pensamentos, o garoto era muito mais interessante do que pensava.

Ainda estava claro, mas o sol já havia se escondido completamente deixando no céu apenas tons claros do azul que aos poucos se tingia de mais escuro se fazia presente. A dupla enfim deixou a barraca caminhando pela cidade ainda em reconstrução, agora em silêncio.

"Hummm... Eu tava pensando...". Naruto quebra o silêncio.

"Você pensa! Estou surpreso!" Disse o moreno com cinismo.

"Ahhhh idiota! Não vem com essa! Eu ia te sugerir que treinássemos juntos, mas deixa pra lá!". Novamente irritou-se elevando o tom da voz, calando-se e permanecendo com a 'cara fechada' depois disso.

"Seria bom...". Neji falou em tom mais baixo, refletindo sobre a idéia e em como ela lhe seria benéfica e por outro lado muito ruim.

"Sério? Então amanhã de manhã nos vemos no mesmo lugar?". Novamente o loiro se empolgou, treinar com uma pessoa forte era tudo o que queria!

"Combinado". Assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então boa noite! Minha casa é aqui". O loiro disse muito empolgado.

"Boa noite, até amanhã". Neji viu o outro entrar, então recomeçou a caminhada voltada pelo mesmo caminho que fizera ao lado de Naruto, afinal sua casa era na direção oposta a qual ia antes.

_**oooOOOooo**_

No dia seguinte, novamente, os dois se encontraram e treinaram, passando o dia todos juntos. O mesmo ocorreu no dia que se sucedeu e no outro. E assim, se passou toda a semana.

Nesses dias Naruto viu poucas vezes os seus amigos Sasuke e Sakura, já Kakashi sensei não viu. O moreno também quase não via Gai e Tenten tão pouco Rock Lee, já que não recebiam missões ultimamente, provavelmente devido ao estado de saúde do companheiro.

Na tarde do quinto dia, Hyuuga e Uzumaki caminhavam pelas ruas novamente indo em direção à casa do loiro. Estavam distraídos, perdidos um na companhia do outro, os laços de amizade estava se estreitando cada vez mais.

"Então amanhã nos vemos novamente". Naruto disse empolgado, estava evoluindo muito com o treinamento, principalmente no combate corpo-a-corpo.

"Boa noite". Respondeu o moreno.

Em seguida o loiro entrou e o outro fez como de costume voltando pelo mesmo caminho indo para casa.

Neji caminhava de cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda marrom e chutava pequenas pedras que apareciam em seu caminho. Estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos, a convivência com Naruto era muito agradável e a cada dia percebia que aquele sentimento se intensificava dentro de si...

"Afinal, o que você quer com o Naruto, Neji?" A pergunta veio direta, soando quase como uma ameaça, cortando o silêncio na noite recém-chegada.

O moreno se assustou, não havia percebido a aproximação do outro e mais surpreso ficou devido à pergunta.

"Isso não é da sua conta... Uchiha Sasuke". Falou entre os dentes, apertando os pulsos, voltando a caminhar e pretendendo não mais conversar.

"Ele é uma pessoa importante para mim, Hyuuga. Se chegar perto demais ou tentar algo que o machuque eu juro que te mato!" Sasuke não altera o tom da voz, ameaçando antes que o outro passasse a seu lado.

"Hummm... Tá com ciúmes? Cuidarei bem dele, não se preocupe, além do mais não creio que você tenha capacidade para me ferir". Neji sorri sarcástico, olhando nos olhos de Sasuke, parado a trinta centímetros do outro gênio, em seguida passou por ele e nada mais ouviu, continuando seu caminho de volta para casa.

"_... Cuidarei bem dele..."_. As palavras ecoavam na mente de Sasuke, que permanecia exatamente na mesma posição, então apertou os punhos com força.

"Realmente... Era o que eu pensava...". Murmura para si e pula para cima, firmando-se em um dos telhados, movendo-se velozmente, queria ficar sozinho...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Dia seguinte.

Novamente a dupla treinava no bosque, como sempre o combate era acirrado, o sol já estava no seu mais alto ponto, em momento algum um conseguia atingir o outro e ambos arfavam cansados pela velocidade dos movimentos e pelo calor.

Afastaram-se ambos, defendendo-se de um ataque.

Neji olhou sério, o encontro com Sasuke havia mexido com sua mente... Afinal... Finalmente havia admitido que gostava daquele loiro e para outra pessoa que não a si mesmo.

"_Vou dar tudo de mim...". _Pensou ao afastar mais as pernas, flexionando os joelhos e elevando os braços, o esquerdo indo à frente do corpo, o direito atrás apenas um pouco mais elevado.

Naruto se surpreendeu, jamais imaginou que o moreno utilizaria aquele golpe em um simples treino.

"_Ju-kenpo Hakke 64-sho2... Merda!"_. Pensou Naruto nervoso, não sabia como se desviar daquilo!

E não teve tempo para pensar em uma possibilidade, o moreno veio atacando-lhe com tudo e nada conseguiu fazer enquanto os sessenta e quatro pontos eram acertados, ficaria assim sem conseguir liberar chakra. Ao final de todos os golpes, Naruto estava à mercê do oponente, Neji ainda estava próximo e, na seqüência de movimentos, vinha direcionando o punho esquerdo para a face do loiro.

"_Essa vai doer..."._ Foi à única coisa que passou pela mente do jovem, que fechou os olhos esperando o golpe.

No entanto...

A mão que lhe tocou veio aberta e suavemente acariciando o lado direito de seu rosto. Não abriu os olhos, aquilo era agradável, causava um calor tão terno que enchia o peito de emoção.

Neji sorriu devido à aceitação, esperava uma reação bem menos afável e a surpresa era maravilhosa! Aproximou-se mais quase colando os corpos, podia sentir a respiração do outro, então levou a mão que acariciava para a nuca do loiro, sentindo os fios entre seus dedos e a outra mão segurou levemente a cintura de Naruto.

O moreno olhou incerto, não sabia se devia ou não continuar, no entanto, desejava tanto... Naruto continuava entregue ao momento e não poderia desperdiçar a oportunidade! Aproximou os lábios, até que se tocaram levemente...

Neji ficou ainda mais surpreso ao sentir que a boca do outro se abria levemente como em convite, que não foi recusado. Sem demora invadiu o interior da boca que desejava, segurando o rapaz com mais firmeza, exigindo que a carícia se intensificasse.

Um lapso! E Naruto acordou tomando conta do que fazia... Beijava Neji! Já o abraçava pela cintura e correspondia com desejo! Um forte soco e o moreno foi ao chão, colocando a mão esquerda do lado esquerdo da face, próximo aos lábios, o braço direito usava para dar apoio ao corpo.

"O QUÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?". Grita a plenos pulmões, guiando inquisitório olhar para o rapaz caído.

Neji não teve tempo de falar algo, pois Naruto saiu correndo em seguida, pulando sobre as árvores e sumindo de seu campo de visão em poucos instantes.

"_É... Bem que achei que tava fácil demais..."._ Pensou, erguendo-se e batendo as mãos na roupa para tirar a terra que ali se acumulou.

Então começando a caminhar na mesma direção que o loiro havia ido, acelerando o passo ao poucos logo saltando nas árvores, tinha que resolver aquela situação o mais rápido possível!

"_Quanto mais demorar... Menores são as minhas chances_". Pensava pulando de um galho para outro.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Naruto já havia chegado na cidade, agora andava devagar olhando para o chão desoladamente. Tinha que conversar com alguém...

"_Iruka sensei!_". De pronto o nome lhe veio à mente, era a pessoa mais indicada para dar conselhos.

Acelerou o passo e então virou uma esquina deparando-se com Sasuke e Sakura.

"Naruto... O que aconteceu?". Foi a primeira coisa que a menina perguntou ao ver a expressão assustada na face do amigo.

Sasuke apenas olhou, sua intuição dizia-lhe que Neji tinha feito algo...

"Ahhh não, não se preocupe. Tenho que falar com Iruka sensei depois a gente se fala". Disse abrindo um grande sorriso meio sem jeito, tentando esconder o que havia em sua mente.

"Depois a gente se vê". Rapidamente Naruto apressou-se a sair dali, deixando a dupla sem entender nada.

"Tem algo estranho com ele...". Sakura disse baixinho em tom de preocupação.

"Hum. Eu já vou". A voz de Sasuke soa levemente irritada e, em rápido movimento, deixou Sakura sozinha.

"Meninos...". Disse ela balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Finalmente Naruto pôde ver quem procurava. Era uma praça que não havia sido atingida pelo ataque dos inimigos, por isso os bancos de concreto cinza claro estavam em perfeitas condições, assim com a fonte que imitava uma pequena cachoeira, as árvores também estavam em perfeito estado, apenas liberando algumas de suas folhas devido ao vendo.

Apressou-se a correr em direção a ele, sorria aliviado, precisava urgente daquela conversa! Parou a poucos passos... Iruka estava de costas para o loiro e comprimentou alguém que acabará de chegar.

"Olá, Naruto". Kakashi falou inclinando a cabeça para o lado, fazendo-se visível aos olhos do menino que vinha atrás do colega.

Iruka virou-se e então viu a face preocupada do garoto que amava como a um filho.

"Sensei... Oi...". O loiro falou sem graça sem saber o que falaria para ficar sozinho com Iruka, já que não pretendia deixar que Kakashi soubesse do que estava acontecendo.

"Algum problema, Naruto?" Iruka perguntou preocupado.

"É que... Hummm... É que eu..." Estava sem graça como poucas vezes na vida havia ficado e corava levemente.

"Você fugiu como um garotinho assustado!" A voz de Neji soa alto vindo das costas de Naruto que se surpreendeu arregalando os olhos mirados em um ponto qualquer do chão.

"Vai fugir novamente... _Garotinho assustado_...?" A pergunta venho firme e decidida.

Os mestres se olharam com interrogações nas faces, não estava entendendo nada!

"Como é que é? 'Garotinho assustado'?" Naruto irritou-se, só então percebendo de como era chamado. Virou-se para o moreno com o punho direito cerrado, aquele adjetivo irritava-o mais do que tudo!

Os garotos se aproximaram e uma grande tensão crescia entre eles, parecia que uma luta iria começar!

"É melhor impedirmos...". Iruka comentou preocupado.

"Algo me diz que não é necessário". Sob a máscara Kakashi sorria, devido ao jeito do garoto, havia percebido os sentimentos de Neji para com Naruto e que só faltava o loiro aceitar... O que não deveria demorar a acontecer.

"Temos assuntos pessoais para resolvermos... Vamos?". Kakashi abraçou o outro pela cintura, falando sensualmente ao ouvido desse.

"Não sei se é boa idéia...". Tentou resistir, Naruto poderia precisar de algo, mas sabia que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo.

"É ótima!". Insistiu puxando o moreno com um pouco mais de força e, no instante seguinte, já não estavam mais ali...

"Que história é essa de '_garoto assustado'_?". Naruto perguntou irritado, apenas três passos o separava do outro.

"Sabe que falei só para chamar sua atenção...". Neji falou sério.

"Foi?". Perguntou, mostrando na face que não havia percebido a intenção do moreno.

"_E caí direitinho... Agora não tem escapatória..."._ Naruto pensou, reparando em como suas atitudes eram previsíveis.

"Por que fugiu?". A pergunta saiu seca e séria.

Naruto apenas desviou o olhar, não iria responder, iria ficar calado e parado!

"Olha para mim! Por quê? Por que entrou na vinha vida e me mudou completamente? Porque correspondeu ao beijo?". Neji alterou ligeiramente o tom da voz, ficando irritado pela situação.

O loiro encarou o outro como se uma pequena luz tivesse ascendido em sua mente e pela primeira vez se perguntou '_Porque havia correspondido?..._'. Cruzou os braços, sua expressão tornou-se pensativa procurava encontrar a resposta.

"Correspondi porque... Você é legal... Forte... Bonito... Hummmm... Deixa eu pensar... Correspondi porque gosto de vo...". Naruto calou, então percebendo o que realmente sentia.

Notou a face queimando de vergonha quando se deu conta de que cada palavra de seu pensamento foi pronunciada. Ficou sem ação, descruzou os braços, mas não teve coragem de olhar para Neji, apenas guiou suas belas orbes azuis para o chão.

Por sua vez Neji também estava paralisado. Naruto havia acabado de admitir o que sentia e não esperava ouvir aquilo, pelo menos não tão cedo, sentiu o coração batendo forte e acelerado, o corpo aqueceu e estremeceu... Enfim tomou coragem! Aproximando-se do outro, ia devagar, não queria assustá-lo novamente.

Agora os corpos estavam novamente quase colados. Neji sente o peito aquecer mais a cada instante e o coração acelerava, já não poderia parar, queria muito... Tocou levemente a face esquerda do loiro acariciando com cuidado. Viu satisfeito que o outro fechava os olhos e sorria discretamente com quem aprecia uma confortável carícia.

Naruto não conseguia se conter ou esconder, realmente desejava que o moreno o tocasse e acariciasse, sente o corpo aquecer levemente como se um pequeno fogo estivesse se iniciando dentro do peito lenta e agradavelmente... Tocou a mão em sua face, abriu os olhos e fitou o bonito e terno olhar branco que outrora lhe pareceu triste.

Fitaram-se por longos segundos, a cidade ao redor não importava, o vento soprava calmo fazendo algumas folhas bailarem no ar e assobiando sua melodia aos ouvidos da dupla. Já era noite e por isso não havia pessoas transitando, apenas Neji e Naruto que se encaravam em silêncio.

Naruto levou a mão direita para a face do outro, notando o quanto à expressão dele parecia mais suave e calma, lentamente levou os dedos para a nuca do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mão dele indo a sua própria nuca e abraçava a cintura do outro da mesma forma que acontecia com ele.

Lentamente os lábios se aproximaram, tocando-se enquanto os olhos de ambos se fechavam. O beijo teve início, calmo e delicado, Neji temia, mesmo após a declaração, que o loiro o deixasse só novamente, não teria pressa, iria ao ritmo do outro garoto.

Naruto desejava por maior intensidade na carícia, apertou a nuca do moreno que não lhe negou o que queria, e o beijo se aprofundou tornando-se mais intenso. As mãos claras de Uzumaki apertaram o dorso do parceiro, mostrando que agora não desejava parar.

Agora as línguas lutavam em deleitosa batalha por espaço, entrelaçando-se misturando as salivas, fazendo aflorar a paixão em cada corpo jovem, instigando e elevando o desejo oferecendo sublime prazer...

Neji deliciava-se e ficava cada vez mais surpreso devido à atitude do 'garotinho assustado', realmente Naruto conseguia surpreendê-lo mais a cada instante. Mais surpreso ficou ao sentir a mão esquerda do loiro, antes em sua cintura, ir a sua nádega direita apertando levemente.

"Ahhh... Não faz isso, não vou conseguir me segurar se continuar assim!" Desabafou após interromper o beijo, buscou o ar que lhe faltava tentando conter o desejo que tomava conta de todo o corpo e despontava no baixo-ventre.

Naruto aproximou-se novamente para sussurrar ao ouvido do moreno.

"Não quero que você se segure...". Disse sensualmente, mordendo o lóbulo esquerdo do garoto que estremeceu ao contato.

"Hummm...". Neji gemeu baixinho ao ter o pescoço beijado e em seguida mordido levemente.

"Na... Naruto... Alguém pode ver...". Disse baixinho fechando os dedos ao redor da blusa alaranjada do parceiro, segurando com firmeza.

"Eu moro sozinho...". Naruto diz com sorriso safado nos lábios, novamente encarando os olhos do parceiro.

Neji sorriu e afastou os corpos sem soltar a mão esquerda do amado e, com um salto, deixaram simultaneamente o local.

Escondido na copa de uma distante árvore estava um certo moreno possuidor dos 'olhos que copiam'3, o jovem havia observado cada movimento feito pela dupla que acabará de deixar o local.

"É bom mesmo que cuide dele!". Afirmou baixinho apertando o punho direito, em seguida deixando o local.

_**oooOOOooo**_

De mãos dadas, Neji e Naruto entraram na casa. O local era silencioso, incrivelmente tudo estava perfeitamente organizado e limpo, era simples e pequeno, mas possuía um agradável clima, passando a sensação de bem-estar que apenas um lar possui...

"Você é organizado, heim! Gostei daqui...". Murmurou o moreno olhando para a sala mobiliada com dois sofás verdes, com uma mesinha marrom rebaixada de tampo de vidro no centro e uma estante com diversos objetos, mas os que mais se destacavam eram fotos do grupo sete, e Iruka com Naruto, havia também uma na qual todos estavam juntas sorrindo.

"Acho que você vai gostar mais dessa parte da casa...". Naruto disse divertido abrindo uma porta.

Neji sorriu, era o quarto.

Como todo o resto era bucólico, o guarda-roupa ficava embutido na parede à direita de quem entrasse pela porta, a frente estava a cama rebaixada caprichosamente encoberta por lençol azul-celeste, havia um par de criados-mudos sendo que em cada uma jazia uma foto devidamente protegida, a da direita eram Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi e Naruto na outra o loiro estava junto a Uchiha encarando-se irritados como se fossem brigar.

A janela estava aberta, o vento entrava balançando as brancas cortinas quase tocando a cama. O moreno tentava imaginar o porque daquela posição, afinal qualquer um do lado de fora poderia ver quem dormia naquele lugar, claro... Caso o acortinado não estivesse fechado.

Naruto olhava para o outro que parecia analisar cada detalhe do cômodo. Aproximou-se, obrigando Neji a olhar apenas para ele, sentia o peito queimar agradavelmente, difundido a deliciosa sensação por todo o corpo.

O loiro caminhou felinamente circulando o corpo bonito, indo as costas do outro, o abraçando por trás segurando com as duas mãos a cintura esguia, sentiu o perfume daquelas madeixas castanhas e tão lindas.

"Neji...". Murmurou ao ouvido esquerdo no moreno.

"Hummm?..." Resmungou após ter fechado os olhos para apenas sentir aquele quente hálito tocar-lhe a pele que parecia tão fria.

O garoto raposa então retirou a mão direita de onde estava e com ela retirou a fita que prendia as pontas dos lisos cabelos do parceiro, em seguida soltou também a outra mão levando ambas para a nuca do outro, logo encontrando o nó que prendia a bandana escura com o símbolo da vila de Konoha desenhado no metal sobre o tecido. Naruto olhou para a faixa em sua mão esquerda, sorriu e saiu de trás do moreno dobrando o tecido e colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo com cuidado.

O moreno observou cada passo do outro, típico dele aquele cuidado com a bandana, afinal era o símbolo de um ninja! O viu parado e foi a seu encontro aproveitando que o loiro estava de costas para retirar a bandana azul do amado.

Hyuuga abraçou a cintura do loiro sem soltar o objeto que estava em sua mão esquerda aproveitando para morder levemente a curva do pescoço do parceiro, deixando o local levemente vermelho.

"Hummm...". Gemeu baixinho ao sentir a sensual mordida, em seguida pegou a própria bandana dobrando-a rapidamente e colocando ao lado da que já estava sobre o criado.

"Tem certeza?". Neji perguntou ao ouvido direito do outro, sua voz soando banhada em desejo rouco pela perspectiva daquele prazer.

"Sim!". Naruto disse convicto, colocando as mãos sobre as que o abraçavam e então virando o rosto para encarar a face muito próxima a sua.

Neji levou a mão direita para a nuca do parceiro entrelaçando os dedos nos fios dourados, puxando para mais perto até os lábios se tocarem e novo beijo começou.

Dessa vez a carícia se iniciou mais intensa, os movimentos circulares das línguas eram famintos, moveram-se no abraço sem separar os lábios agora se abraçando de frente enquanto o delicioso intento seguia instigando a mais...

As mãos do moreno logo se encaminharam para o zíper da blusa do loiro logo a abrindo, apressadamente segurando sobre os ombros do outro e descendo a peça deixando o tórax coberto apenas pela camisa azul-índigo atacando com paixão o pescoço alvo que só agora podia ser visto completamente.

"Ahhhhh...". Gemeu mais alto fechando os olhos azul-céu, apertando os dedos ao redor da camisa de Neji, buscando ar com mais força.

"Neji...". Disse a voz rouca de prazer do loiro, enquanto tinha mais pontos do pescoço mordidos e sugados, ora apenas beijados.

Um deleite para os atentos ouvidos de Hyuuga. Sentiu os dedos da mão esquerda do outro entre seus fios longos apertando a nuca com força e desejo, a outra percebeu... Puxava sua camisa, já deixando parte do abdômen exposto.

"Hummm..." Gemeu Neji baixinho ao sentir os frios dedos tocando a pele quente.

Logo Naruto conseguiu, usando ambas as mãos, retirar a camisa do moreno apertando com força a pele macia colando mais os corpos. Agora era a vez do loiro atacar sugando a pele clara do Hyuuga, mordendo o pescoço, descendo com os lábios para o mamilo direito, saboreando o agridoce sabor daquela pele delicada, mordendo e brincando, deixando o local vermelho e rijo. Fazendo o moreno arquear para traz apertando com força as madeixas louras do amante.

"Na... Na-ru-to...". A voz do moreno sai rouca em um misto de amor e lasciva.

Aproveitando as posições Neji, que estava um pouco abaixo de si, puxou a camisa do outro o deixando o dorso claro completamente nu. Os lábios novamente se tocaram e os braços envolveram os corpos opostos, os peitos nus se tocaram livremente pela primeira vez, fazendo os corpos arrepiarem e se aquecerem.

Um pequeno passo... O moreno começou a guiar o amado para a cama desejando um lugar mais confortável. Mais um movimento lento e estavam próximo ao local tão desejado, apenas mais um passo e lá estariam... E em um movimento brusco, Naruto puxou Neji virando os corpos jogando o moreno em cima da cama e logo se sentando sobre o abdômen do ninja.

"Naruto...". Assustou-se o moreno olhando para o outro.

Só então percebeu o enorme e travesso sorriso naqueles lábios, os olhos brilhavam peraltas, no entanto, demonstrando alegria suprema.

"Neji... Que bom que está aqui!". Afirmou quase eufórico, sem notar remexendo-se sobre o outro e colocando ambas as mãos no peito branquinho.

"Hummm... Naruto...". A voz do moreno sai rouca de desejo devido àqueles movimentos logo naquela região... Por instinto, segurou a cintura do loiro como se estivesse o incentivando.

As feições de Naruto se modificaram drasticamente se tornando quase maldosas com o olhar brilhando malicioso, sentia perfeitamente o volume crescente sob suas nádegas.

"Hummm... Gosta disso... Neji...". Diz safado, movimentando-se mais sobre o sexo rijo do rapaz.

"Ahhhh... Simmm...". A voz do Hyuuga sai ainda mais rouca, instintivamente fechou os olhos apertando ainda mais a cintura bonita do outro.

O loiro apoio uma mão em cada lado da cabeça do parceiro aproximando as faces mantendo sempre o olhar peralta.

"Garanto que sem essas roupas seria mais agradável...". Sussurra ao ouvido do moreno de forma sensual, quase lânguida.

Neji abre os olhos, espantado, não esperava que o outro fosse tão ousado, mas estava adorando o joguinho imposto por ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao imaginar-se dentro daquele corpo que deveria ser tão quente quanto aquela aura.

"Também acho que seria melhor...". Murmurou, abraçando a cintura do jovem acima de si puxando-o para baixo colando os corpos.

Com agilidade o moreno inverteu as posições ficando agora em cima do loiro. Aproveitou a proximidade das faces para beijar suavemente a bochecha esquerda com aquele inconfundível trio cicatrize, logo em seguida lambendo aquela mesma pele sentindo o sabor e notando-a enrubecer.

"Acho que assim fica melhor...". Diz sorrindo lindamente.

Para Naruto a visão era realmente algo esplêndido, os fios castanho-escuros tão lisos caiam em bela cascata quase totalmente sobre os ombros, a face do parceiro era tão linda! Os lábios finos e tentadores, as formas perfeitas, aqueles olhos brancos profundos e intensos pareciam sorrir naquele momento... O único problema era aquele maldito selo que um dia iria tirar!

"...!". O loiro ia dizer algo, mas não teve tempo, Neji lhe atacou os lábios com desejo incontido, iniciando uma carícia mais intensa que as outras. Enlaçou o pescoço do moreno com ambas as mãos custosamente acompanhando o ritmo por ele imposto.

"Ahhh...". Gemeu mais alto o loiro quando teve os lábios abandonados, buscando o ar que havia faltado.

Novamente não teve tempo de reagir, agora Neji começou a beijar o pescoço sugando a pele com avidez faminta, mordendo com força apenas para causar prazer e não dor, beijando levemente como se esse ato pudesse curar uma ferida que supostamente causara.

"Hummm... Ne... Neji...". Gemia perdido nas sensações causadas pelo toque quente.

O sabor... Aquela pele era deleitosa ao paladar do pequeno gênio e aqueles gemidos... Hummm! Sim, os gemidos pareciam uma melodia completamente harmoniosa que encantava sua consciência e levava a querer mais e mais...

Buscando o que desejava, Neji continuou seu intento, agora descendo pela pele clara lambendo até chegar ao mamilo e então o tomando entre os lábios sugando o esquerdo com desejo mordendo em seguida, enquanto a mão direita começava a brincar com o direito apertando entre os dedos, sentindo-o enrijecer excitado.

"Hummm... Ahhhhh... Ne..." Naruto não conseguia articular palavras coesas para expressar o que sentia, apenas conseguia gemer cada vez mais alto, internamente perguntando-se com Hyuuga conseguiu reverter a situação em tão pouco tempo!

Enquanto isso o moreno continuava a acariciar, retirando os lábios do mamilo esquerdo percorrendo o peito com a língua indo em direção ao direito que logo foi alcançado enquanto os dedos da mão esquerda apertaram o mamilo antes sugado impedindo que a excitação o abandonasse.

Após alguns instantes brincando com aquele pedaço de carne, Neji o abandonou, voltando a descer, beijando e lambendo o abdômen que embora não fosse muito definido era durinho e agradável de se morder.

"Hummm..." Gemeu novamente o loiro segurando com a mão direita os cabelos do Hyuuga, enquanto a outra mão entrelaçava seus dedos no branco lençol.

Finalmente alcançou a região que desejava, deparando-se com o inicio da peça que ainda cobria o amado, Neji ergue os olhos fitando a face corada e de olhos fechados do amado, ele estava tão rubro que chegava a ser sensual, mantinha os lábios abertos respirando mais rápido do que o normal e naquele instante, Neji jurou a si mesmo que o veria gemer ainda mais e mais alto!

Hyuuga levou ambas as mãos ao botão da calça predominante alaranjada logo liberando e começando a descer o zíper... Então colocou uma mão em cada lado do bonito quadril começando a descer devagar... Enfim tirou completamente a peça, tendo tirado antes as sandálias azuis que protegiam os pés do amado. Tirou as próprias ficando descalço e contemplou o corpo quase nu do outro.

Naruto estava lindo, a pele era igualmente clara, a única parte que fugia a regra era a face que continuava avermelhada, agora os belos olhos azul-céu estavam abertos assim como os lábios ligeiramente separados que puxavam o ar, as mãos do rapaz seguravam com força o lençol, uma de cada lado do corpo.

Então fixou a atenção na última peça que cobria a nudez daquele lindo ser, ela encobria também a generosa ereção que se mostrava mesmo assim. Sorriu. Novamente colocou uma mão de cada lado do corpo amado lentamente começando a descer, fixando o olhar apenas naquele local, vendo o inicio da virilha... Os primeiros fios dourados... E então finalmente fitando o que tanto desejava ver livre.

Aquele sexo era tentador e parecia chamar pelos lábios do moreno... Hyuuga finalmente o deixou completamente exposto, jogando aquela branca peça ao lado da cama mesmo lugar onde estava a calça.

Neji mordeu o lábio inferior aproximando-se novamente.

"...!". Naruto nada conseguia dizer, apenas ansiava por aquele toque que viria, segurou com mais força os lençóis fechando os olhos afundando mais a cabeça no macio travesseiro e arqueando levemente as costas.

Com cuidado, usando a mão direita, Hyuuga segurou a base do rijo pedaço de carne aproximando a face dele até que... Os lábios tocaram a ponta...

"Ahhhh...". O loiro soltou um gemido antes abafado e então sente aquela boca quente lhe envolvendo delicadamente, começando a subir e a descer em ritmo calmo.

"Isso é... Hummm... Muito... Bom!". Geme desconexamente em tom elevado o loiro, segurando com mais firmeza nos lençóis, erguendo mais o corpo enquanto afundava a cabeça no travesseiro.

Lentamente Neji subia e descia, apreciando o sabor único daquele ser. Retirou completamente o órgão de dentro da boca lambendo a ponta, passando a língua algumas vezes e depois engolindo novamente o sexo rijo. Recomeçou o movimento, agora, mais aceleradamente... Queria muito ouvir Naruto gritando de prazer!

"Ahhhh... Hummm... Neji...". O loiro correspondia perfeitamente aos desejos do parceiro, elevando cada vez mais o tom, soando cada vez mais rouco de prazer.

Internamente o moreno sorria, aquele som era tão perfeito! Iria ouvir mais e mais alto! Acelerou mais o ritmo sentindo o corpo abaixo do seu contorcer-se em deleite.

"Bom... Demais... Hummm..." Mais e mais gemia o garoto raposa, no entanto, algo lhe pareceu faltar...

Sabia o que era... Queria muito que fosse... Usando de um controle que não sabia ter, Naruto se moveu segurando com firmeza os fios longos do outro o forçando a lhe encarar, erguendo o próprio tronco para poder fitar o outro.

Hyuuga se assustou ao ser forçado a abandonar o que fazia, queria muito que o amado gritasse seu nome em gozo! Olhou-o confuso sem entender o motivo daquela atitude.

"O que foi, Naruto? Não está gostando?" Perguntou evidenciando a confusão em sua mente.

"Está bom, mas... Assim não... Quero que você venha comigo!" Afirmou convicto o loiro.

Estranhamente o moreno engoliu seco, não esperava aquela afirmação, porém não teve tempo para pensar novamente foi forçado a se mover agora de encontro ao outro que lhe tomou os lábios em impudico beijo.

Os corpos estavam novamente a mesma altura, Neji deitado entre as pernas alvas do parceiro... Naruto sentiu algo estranho franzindo o cenho em meio ao beijo, ai então percebeu, o parceiro ainda estava vestido!

Não gostou da constatação. Guiou a mão direita, que estava no dorso claro, para a cintura esguia colocando-a entre os corpos e, dificultosamente, conseguiu abrir o botão e o zíper descendo o quanto pode aquela incomoda peça, os pés, esses se encarregaram de descer mais a calça até que finalmente conseguiu retira-la completamente.

Pode finalmente sentir e excitação do parceiro Hyuuga, porém ainda havia uma última peça da incomoda roupa, apressou-se a tirá-la da mesma maneira que a outra. Os corpos nus se tocaram completamente, livres, aumentando a excitação em ambos.

"Naruto..." Murmurou Neji quando teve a cintura enlaçada por uma das pernas do companheiro.

O loiro recostou-se no travesseiro distanciando os trocos, manteve o semblante sério, estranhamente puro e calmo.

"Faz... Neji...". Disse deixando os braços caírem sobre o próprio peito.

O moreno estremeceu com a frase, que não conseguia definir ser uma ordem ou um pedido.

"Ahhhh...". Gemeu baixinho, aquele garoto sabia perfeitamente como tirá-lo do sério.

Sem esperar mais, resolveu fazer o que tanto desejava. Pegou a perna esquerda do amante separando-a um pouco mais da outra erguendo levemente, posicionando-se melhor... O sexo rijo do moreno tocou a pequena entrada do outro e logo ali foi forçado...

"Ahhhh...". Naruto gemeu baixinho de dor, novamente tomando os lençóis entres os dedos com força, fechando os olhos e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Hummm...". Gemia o moreno enquanto sentia a deliciosa sensação dos anéis apertados que aos poucos cediam a invasão.

Hyuuga entrou um pouco mais sentindo o calor daquele corpo tão delicioso, porém novamente ouviu o parceiro gemendo de dor e daquele som não gostou, então parou descansando a cabeça no peito alvo e arfante. Não faria algo para machucar o parceiro!

O loiro respirava aceleradamente, no entanto achou estranho quando o parceiro parou e se deitou sobre si fechando os olhos como quem se nega a fazer algo. Abraçou o dorso bonito algo lhe dizia saber o motivo para aquela interrupção.

"Neji... Eu quero!" Afirmou acariciando os longos fios do cabelo do amante.

"Melhor deixar para outra oportunidade..." Disse baixinho sem desfazer a posição.

"Quero você em mim... Agora!" Sussurrou aproximando a face do ouvido esquerdo do outro, sua voz soando roucamente sensual.

Neji estremece, realmente era difícil identificar as palavras do amado como ordem ou como pedido, porém não se sentia capaz de negá-lo independente do que fosse. Languidamente moveu-se apoiando uma mão em cada lado do corpo do outro novamente tomando posição para voltar a seu intento... Novamente forçou a ereção contra a entrada que cedeu mais um pouco comprimindo deleitosamente metade de órgão rijo que já estava dentro do outro.

"Hummm..." Gemeu Neji sentindo prazer naquela investida.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, não iria gemer de dor! Abraçou o corpo acima do seu puxando, incentivando a continuar a penetração.

Com leves estocadas o moreno foi sentindo os anéis se alargando, permitindo que entrasse mais e mais... Um movimento mais firme e finalmente Hyuuga estava completamente dentro do amante.

"Ahhh...". O murmúrio foi uníssono saindo de ambos os lábios ao mesmo tempo, um expressando alivio pelo fim da invasão e outro quase em gozo devido à deliciosa sensação que aquele ato proporcionava.

Naruto abraçou mais forte o outro o enlaçando também com as pernas deixando que ele descansasse a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço do lado direito. Ambos respiravam aceleradamente, arfando pelo ato recém iniciado.

Longos instantes se passaram, o loiro finalmente se acostumou com o volume dentro de si e queria desesperadamente que a dor passasse, prometerá não reclamar, mas não conseguia ignorar a incomoda sensação.

"Desculpe-me por te machucar...".

O loiro abre os olhos, surpreso ao ouvir o cálido pedido de desculpas. Aproximou as faces, os lábios a poucos centímetros de se tocarem.

"Só perdôo se você me der prazer...". Brincou sorrindo peralta, tocando rapidamente os lábios do parceiro.

O primeiro movimento... Assim que o loiro abandonou os lábios do moreno, sentiu a investida contra seu interior arqueando as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com força sentindo a dor voltar a incomodar absurdamente.

"Ahhh...". Não conseguiu conter o gemido que saiu rouca num misto de dor e satisfação.

"Hummm...". Neji também começou a gemer sentindo o interior do corpo amado oprimindo-o de maneira única.

Novamente mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar, a cada movimento sentia o outro ir mais fundo dentro de si chegando a tocar um ponto profundo e que liberava outro sentimento além da dor... Era... Prazer! Ao poucos a dor começava a desaparecer dando lugar apenas àquela outra sensação tão distinta da primeira e muito mais avassaladora.

"Ahhhh... Neji...". Gemia mais alto o rapaz, já não sentia dor alguma, agora o corpo apenas se perdia entregando-se a sensação que o outro provocava.

"Hummm...". O garoto Hyuuga também liberava palavras desconexas tendo o corpo tomado por aquele sentimento que fazia cada célula arder como que aquecida por agradável chackra.

As vozes, ao poucos, foram entrando em compasso libidinoso, ditando o ritmo para os movimentos acelerados dos corpos soados, instigando cada vez mais a aumentar o ritmo do ato de paixão. Com mais força e um pouco mais rápido os corpos se chocavam, o som causado pelo contato parecia instrumentos perfeitamente afinados para acompanhar o canto libidinoso das vozes profanas.

O roçar dos corpos deixava Naruto ainda mais excitado, pois tinha sua ereção massageada com força pelo abdômen do amado, agarrou-se ao dorso do moreno gravando as unhas nas costas branquinhas deixando provas de que naquela noite um pertenceu ao outro.

O pequeno gênio deliciava-se com a textura interna do loiro, os anéis tão apertados agora pareciam ter o tamanho exato para dar prazer sublime e permitir livre movimentação, no entanto sabia que poderia ser mais... Prazeroso.

Novamente aumentou o ritmo ditando a dança erótica acelerada e compassada com o parceiro, os sons aumentavam como em uma sinfonia na qual o tom começa a crescer tornando-se mais intensa...

"Hummmmm... Ahhhhhhh...". Gemia desconexamente o loiro enquanto sentia seu interior sendo tocado cada vez mais fundo.

"Ahhhhhhh...Naru-to… Hummmm...". Neji também gemia alto e incontidamente sentindo cada célula sendo avassalada por aquela sensação alucinante.

Os corpos não mais suportariam por muito tempo, ambos estavam no limite. Em cada baixo-ventre começou a ser dissipado aquela sensação única que se assemelhava a pequenas correntes elétricas... Aos poucos aquele sentimento se intensificava em cada corpo, a sinfonia chegava a seu auge... Em cada ser um forte relâmpago transpassou aquecendo de forma absurda cada centímetro dos corpos... O tempo parou, todos os sons desapareceram. O universo simplesmente calara ante a mais forte sensação de prazer que um corpo pode alcançar...

"Aaaaahhhhh...". O gemido foi uníssono em tom alto, quase gritado inebriado pelo prazer.

Juntos chegaram ao estado de consciência único no qual apenas sentiram o gozo. Neji derramando a sua semente no interior do parceiro enquanto o outro lambuzava ambos os abdomens com a prova do quanto havia sentido naquele instante.

Hyuuga caiu deitado sobre o peito do parceiro retirando-se de seu interior. Ambos respirando aceleradamente. O abraço dado por Naruto agora se tornou mais terno e suave, podia ouvir perfeitamente o coração do loiro batendo tão acelerado quanto sentia o próprio bater.

Aos poucos o som do rufar dos órgãos foi se tranqüilizando assim como as respirações que entraram em mesmo ritmo, agora muito calmo. Com a mão esquerda o loiro começou a acariciar a cabeça do parceiro, suavemente, apenas uma discreta demonstração de carinho.

Naquele embalo terno o corpo cansado do moreno foi se entregando ao sono, estava exausto após um dia de treinamento e uma noite tão... Movimentada. Por sua vez Naruto também sentia o cansaço, o amante já dormia em seus braços, era gostoso sentir aquele corpo pesando sobre o seu, poder tocar aquele cabelos lisos e sedosos...

Queria muito ficar apenas curtindo aquele instante, no entanto não conseguia manter os olhos abertos para continuar a assim... Fechou os olhos e se entregou ao sono, adversário que não conseguiu derrotar...

Um par de olhos negro serrou-se levemente quase furiosos, o corpo moveu-se dando um salto, os pés calçados com sandálias azuis pousaram na varanda do quarto entrando no cômodo... Cerrou o punho com o braço estendido próximo a bermuda branca...

"Naruto...". Murmurou a voz rouca em um misto de raiva, decepção e abandono.

Fechou os olhos virando a alva face para a direita remexendo alguns dos fios negros mesmo presos pela bandana. Finalmente deu as costas a dupla de amantes, caminhando para sair dali.

Muito sonolentamente o loiro abriu os olhos achando ter ouvido algum barulho, em um milésimo de segundos viu um leque vermelho e branco muito familiar, porém quando fixou o olhar nada viu, novamente descansou a cabeça achando que sua cansada mente estava a lhe pregar peças... E novamente adormeceu.

Fim?

_**oooOOOooo**_

**Nota Final:**

Na verdade, verdade mesmo eu sei que o Neji não errou a contagem por estar distraído e sim por haver um ponto cego em seus "olhos brancos" (se alguém não sabe é isso que significa Byakugan), porém quis usar o fato, espero não ter ferido qualquer princípio de um (a) fã fervoroso (a). -

Essa fanfic terá continuação, no fanfiction será tudo lançado aqui como em capítulos, porém cada parte poderá ser vista como um final.

Preciso dizer quem entrou no quarto na cena final? Creio que não. **;D**

1 – Ramen – Macarrão.

2 – Ju-kenpo Hakke 64-sho – Sessenta e quatro Pontos da Divindade, golpe usado para impedir o fluxo de chakra do oponente. Quem ainda não viu, é orgasmiga a cena em que Neji aplica os "Cento e vinte e oito Pontos da Divindade" durante a missão de resgate.

3 – Olhos que copiam – é o significado de Sharingam.

Obrigada por ler. Espero que tenha gostado.

24/02/2006

Aiko Hosokawa 


End file.
